Walls and Boundaries
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: Helen Magnus travels to China to prove or disprove the myth of an Abnormal being the reason for the construction of the Great Wall of China and she attracts some unwanted attention from some bad people.


**Title:** Walls and Boundaries  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (for torture and angst)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Helen Magnus travels to China to prove or disprove the myth of an Abnormal being the reason for the construction of the Great Wall of China and she attracts some unwanted attention from some bad people.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, hurt, major Whumping!, adventure  
><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Thanks to Arones for this idea :D And reviews are much, much appreciated! *offers cookies and jello*  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing

~Somewhere in China~

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her head throbbing as if a band of dancing monkeys had taken up residence and her body ached when she tried to move. The voices that had been humming around her stopped when she groaned softly, squeezing her eyes closed against the harsh sunlight and footsteps approached her, someone calling in Chinese to the rest of the group but she was too tired and sore to translate or listen.

More footsteps rushed to her side, some of the voices speaking in English, some in Chinese and she felt her headache growing worse with each loud noise they made. She growled and tried to lift her hand to silence them but she couldn't move it, leather straps biting into her wrists and feet, holding her firmly to the table. Panic unexpectedly bubbled in her stomach but she shoved it down.

She was Helen Magnus; she didn't panic, no matter what the situation. It wasn't as if she hadn't been tied up and kidnapped before-she had, many times. And each time, she had escaped.

"Helen Magnus," a thick, accented voice growled in her ear, the man's hot, disgusting breath washing over her face and she almost gagged. "How long we've been waiting for you."

She said nothing, trying to recognize the voice of her captor but her aching brain was no help and her memory of the past few days was a blur. She twisted her head to the side slightly, slowly opening her sore eyes to look at her captor and something warm trickled down her collarbone but she ignored it. The man beside her was tall, his large hands stuffed in the pockets of his dark trousers and when he smiled, his mouth was crooked, showing off yellow teeth. His breath was squeaky through his crooked nose, looking as if it had been broken too many times; he was in no way attractive.

Nor did he bring back any memory of what had landed her here.

A grubby finger reached out and traced down Helen's face, causing her to shiver in disgust and the man chuckled.

"You've been waiting for us too, haven't you, _Doctor_?" He spat the word with vehemence and his hand connected with her cheek, splitting her lip and she winced as blood filled her mouth but she didn't say anything. The man chuckled, shaking his head, his dark hair falling across his face and he held his hand over her face, drawing her attention to a dark drop of her blood on his palm. She watched as it slowly dissolved into his skin, leaving no trace of it ever being there and he grinned at her curious look.

"Don't worry that pretty little mind, doctor. You'll need it very soon."

"What do you want with me? I have no money; nor am I of importance," She lied, her throat scratchy and she swallowed hard, trying to clear it.

The man shook his head with a crooked smile.

"Oh, Doctor Magnus, you think we are so stupid, don't you?" His eyes blazed with fury. "You are one that is stupid, Magnus! You think that we need to be locked up in cages and treated like animals, don't you? Well, let's see how you like it!"

He smashed his fist into her nose, breaking it with a sickening crunch and she gritted her teeth through the pain, determined not to give this man the satisfaction as another blow hit her rib cage. His hits were powerful and her already sore body was ringing with pain. He took hold of one of her fingers, grinning at her menacingly as he bent it backwards fully, the bone snapping and this time she let out a subtle cry of pain.

"You will tell us everything you know or we will kill you, do you understand?" His knuckles pounded into her skull and the darkness consumed her straight after.


End file.
